1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general garment forming devices and in particular to a new and useful device for producing waist bands on garments.
After a U-shaped waistband is sewn onto the rim of a garment part for example a trouser, it necessary to fold the protruding waistband end into the waistband in a manner that the folded end of the waistband lays in a line with the side edge of the garment part. After this procedure the waistbands are fixed by a sewn bar tack.
A folding device is known which folds the protruding waist band ends automatically into the waistband as shown in (U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,287).
The disadvantage of this folding device are that the unloading of the folded waistband ends from the folding device and the loading of the folded waistband ends into the bar-tacking machine have to be performed by hand.
Furthermore the clamping tools and the folding tools are arranged in a very disadvantageous way around the fingers. That means that when the clamping tools and folding tools are moved away from the fingers, there is not enough space around the fingers and therefore an inserting of the fingers with the folded waistband end into the bar-tacking machine is impossible. Another folding device is that the activation and the control of the folding tools and the fingers by an air-cylinder aggregate is very costly.